


The rite of us.

by MorningSleepingbag



Category: StarCraft
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, gift fiction
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningSleepingbag/pseuds/MorningSleepingbag
Summary: รัคเชียร์ พิธีกรรมที่เป็นพิธีกรรมสุดท้ายของไฮลอร์ดทุกคน หากพ่ายแพ้ ก็จะต้องจบชีวิตลงในเหวมรณะที่เต็มไปด้วยลาวาเพลิง หากชนะก็จะได้เป็นไฮลอร์ดต่อไปจนกว่าจะมีคนท้าประลองขึ้นมาอีก...หากอลารัคชนะการประลองนี้ เขาจะต้องถอดถอนกองทัพทาลดาริมออกจากการต่อสู้นี้ตามที่สัญญาไว้ หากแพ้ ก็จะไม่มีโอกาสได้แก้ตัวอีก ไม่ว่าจะหนทางไหนๆ เขาก็ต้องไปจากไฮร์ราชอยู่ดี...แล้วจะเป็นอย่างไรต่อไป?





	The rite of us.

กลิ่นของเขม่าไฟแห่งสเลนย์ปะปนกับกลิ่นหวานอ่อนๆของเทราซีนเป็นสิ่งที่คุ้นเคยสำหรับอลารัค ดวงตาสีแดงมองทอดไปเบื้องหน้าอย่างสงบนิ่ง ขณะกำลังทำสมาธิก่อนเริ่มพิธีกรรมของรัคเชียร์ พิธีกรรมที่เป็นพิธีกรรมสุดท้ายของไฮลอร์ดทุกคน หากพ่ายแพ้ ก็จะต้องจบชีวิตลงในเหวมรณะที่เต็มไปด้วยลาวาเพลิง หากชนะก็จะได้เป็นไฮลอร์ดต่อไปจนกว่าจะมีคนท้าประลองขึ้นมาอีก ถึงแม้ตัวเขาจะไม่ชื่นชอบพิธีกรรมที่เอมอนกำหนดขึ้นมานี้ แต่นี่เป็นหนทางเดียว ที่เขาจะทำให้กองทัพของทาลดาริมมาอยู่ในมือของเขาได้ และตัวเลือกเดียวที่มีคือเขาต้องชนะเท่านั้น...

คำพูดของนูโรก้าผู้เคยพ่ายแพ้และถูกพลักลงไปในเหวเพลิงลอยขึ้นมาในความคิด 'เจ้าไม่เหมือนคนอื่น เพราะเจ้ามีจินตนาการที่เหนือกว่า.. หากร่วมมือกันเราจะล้มเอมอนได้..' ลำดับหนึ่งที่ถูกฆ่าในการประลองครั้งก่อนทำให้เขาทบทวนถึงสิ่งที่เอมอนทำ อลารัครู้สึกเห็นด้วยกับสิ่งที่นูโรก้าคิด แต่เขาเลือกที่จะยืมมือของมาลาชสังหารนูโรก้าในนาทีสุดท้าย

นูโรก้าอ่านเขาออก นูโรก้าจึงอันตรายเกินกว่าที่จะให้มีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไป ผู้คนจะข้องใจ ผู้คนจะกบฏซ้ำภายใต้การนำของนูโรก้า และเขายอมให้มันเกิดขึ้นไม่ได้

ให้นูโรก้าเป็นผู้สร้างความแคลงใจแก่ทาลดาริม แล้วให้เขาเป็นผู้สานต่อ เมื่อล้มมาลาชได้ผู้คนจะเชื่อในสิ่งที่เขาพูด อลารัคคิดถึงสิ่งนี้ไว้แล้ว ร่างสูงในชุดเกราะสีดำเงาเริ่มประจุพลังไซออนิค เท้าที่อยู่ในบู้ทเหล็กเริ่มลอยขึ้นจากพื้นเมื่อเขาเริ่มตั้งท่าในการต่อสู้

มาลาชปรากฏตัวขึ้นต่อหน้า พร้อมกับกองทัพทาลดาริม ออร่าไซออนิคที่คุ้นเคยของพวกพ้องทำให้อลารัครู้สึกว่าเลือดของเขาเริ่มพลุ่งพล่าน หากเขาไม่สามารถเอาชนะไฮลอร์ดแห่งทาลดาริมได้ นี่จะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาจะได้สัมผัสออร่าไซออนิคที่แข็งแกร่งนั้น

มาลาช ไฮลอร์ดแห่งทาลดาริม ผู้ผ่านการประลองรัคเชียร์มานับครั้งไม่ถ้วน มองหน้าอลารัคด้วยสายตาที่หยามเหยียด ลำดับหนึ่งผู้ไม่เคยกล้าแม้แต่จะเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง บัดนี้ดวงตาสีแดงกลับมองตอบโต้อย่างเกี้ยวกราด อลารัครู้ดีว่าเขาไม่สามารถต่อกรกับมาลาชได้ เขาจึงยืมมือของเทมพลาร์ในการกำจัดบรรดาการ์ดของไฮลอร์ด ดูเหมือนร่างที่น่าเกรงขามเบื้องหน้าจะเกรี้ยวกราดไม่น้อยกับสิ่งที่เขาทำ มาลาชเริ่มประจุพลังเช่นเดียวกัน พลังของมาลาชแข็งแกร่งจนอลารัครู้สึกได้ถึงประจุที่เคลื่อนไหลบนผิวหนังสีซีดของเขา

"เจ้ามาเพื่อหาจุดจบของเจ้า อลารัค.." น้ำเสียงทรงพลังกล่าว "เริ่มการประลองรัคเชียร์ได้!!"

มาลาชซัดพลังระลอกแรกใส่อลารัคทันที อลารัคตั้งสมาธิเพื่อกางบาเรียกันจากมัน พร้อมกันนั้นเขาตอบโต้ด้วยความไวที่ไม่แพ้กัน  รอบกายของทั้งสองเริ่มเต็มไปด้วยพลังมากมายที่กองทัพของทั้งสองฝ่ายสนับสนุนให้ พลังของเทมพลาร์นั้นแข็งแกร่ง แต่ก็เต็มไปด้วยกลิ่นอายที่ไม่คุ้นเคย อย่างไรก็ตาม อลารัคใช้มันอย่างชาญฉลาดในการโจมตีและตั้งรับ ทักษะการต่อสู้ของเขาไม่เป็นรองมาลาช ยิ่งได้รับพลังที่เท่าเทียมกัน ตำแหน่งของพวกเขา เริ่มเคลื่อนที่เข้าหาบ่อลาวาอันเป็นจุดสิ้นสุดของการประลองนี้ช้าๆ

แต่มาลาชนั้นมีประสบการณ์ในการประลองที่มากกว่า อลารัคทุ่มสุดพลังยังรู้สึกเป็นเรื่องยากที่จะทานทน

"พวกทาส" เขาคำราม "เดินหน้าไปกับข้า เราจะสังหารมาลาชกัน!!"

น้ำเสียงที่คุ้นเคยส่งหาเขาทางกระแสจิต "ตระหนักให้ดีอลารัค ข้าคือคนที่ควบคุมกองทัพนี้ ไม่ใช่เจ้า..."

อลารัคเหลือบตาขึ้นมองโดยไม่เสียสมาธิจากการต่อสู้ ร่างสูงของเทมพลาร์หนุ่มอายุน้อย มองการต่อสู้ของเขาอยู่ ไฮร์ราชสีขาวควบคุมกองทัพของเขาจากยานสเปียร์ออฟอดูนที่ลอยอยู่ไม่ไกล ดวงตาสีแดงยิ้มเบาๆกับท่าทีไม่สบอารมณ์นั้น

"การแก้แค้นของข้ารอไม่ได้!! ส่งนักรบของเจ้ามาเพิ่มอีก!!"

อาร์เธนิสไม่ได้ตอบ เขาไม่ชอบการต่อปากต่อคำกับอลารัคที่เหมือนการถากถางกวนประสาทอยู่ตลอดเวลาโดยเฉพาะในสถานการที่บีบบังคับแบบนี้ แต่ถึงกระนั้นเขาก็ยังสั่งให้กองทัพเข้าช่วยสนับสนุนอลารัคต่ออย่างเต็มกำลัง หากอลารัคแพ้ การต่อสู้ที่ผ่านมาจะไร้ความหมาย ซึ่งไฮร์ราชแห่งเดลามจะไม่ปล่อยให้มันเกิดขึ้น แม้จะไม่รู้ว่าอลารัคจะทรยศเขาหรือไม่หลังจากได้ในสิ่งที่ต้องการก็ตาม

การต่อสู้เริ่มหนักหน่วงขึ้นเรื่อยๆเมื่อเวลาผ่านไป มาลาชนั้นแข็งแกร่งอย่างที่อลารัคว่า ขนาดไม่มีพลังสนับสนุนจากการ์ดที่ถูกสังหารไปก่อนหน้า แต่ด้วยพลังที่ป้อนจากทาลดาริมที่อยู่เบื้องหลังมีความแข็งแกร่งกว่าเทมพลาร์ซึ่งมีสรีระทางกายภาพที่แข็งแกร่งกว่า อลารัคอาจพลาดท่าจนเสียชีวิตได้ในทุกวินาทีที่ผ่านไป อาร์เธนิสรู้สึกถึงความกังวลที่เกิดขึ้นในใจของเขา เขาคิดน้อยไปหรือเปล่าที่ให้อลารัคยืมมือมาจนถึงจุดนี้ ผู้คนของเขาถึงได้พบกับหายนะมามากมาย

แต่ถึงกระนั้น ร่างในชุดเกราะสีดำก็ยังสู้ต่อด้วยสีหน้าที่ปราศจากความกลัว อลารัคเดิมพันการต่อสู้ครั้งนี้ด้วยทุกสิ่งที่เขามี มาสเตอร์ที่เขาเคยก้มหัวให้ ความแค้นต่อพระเจ้าจอมปลอม

หรือแม้แต่การจะไม่ได้เห็นใบหน้ายะโสที่อ่านง่ายของไฮร์ราชแห่งเทมพลาร์อีกซักครั้ง

อลารัคเองก็เสี่ยงไม่น้อยกับการเข้าหาพวกเทมพลาร์ เขาเคยมองความแข็งแกร่งของอาร์เธนิสจากบนยาน ด้วยสัมผัสบางอย่างที่ติดอยู่ในใจของเขา ทำให้เขาตัดสินใจเลือกที่จะทดลองเข้ามาหาอาร์เธนิส และอาร์เธนิสก็ยอมเชื่อใจสั่งกองทัพให้เอื้ออำนวยความช่วยเหลือแก่เขา เขามายืนในจุดนี้ได้ในที่สุดก็เพราะการเปิดใจของอาร์เธนิส จนรู้สึกถูกใจไฮร์ราชผู้ดูอ่อนแอในความรู้สึกแรกเห็นขึ้นมา แต่ช่วงเวลาที่ได้มองใบหน้าที่มุ่งมั่นนั้น แสดงความหัวร้อนออกมากับคำพูดยียวนของเขา มันใกล้จะจบลงในไม่ช้านี้แล้ว

หากเขาชนะการประลองนี้ เขาจะต้องถอดถอนกองทัพทาลดาริมออกจากการต่อสู้นี้ตามที่สัญญาไว้ หากแพ้ ก็จะไม่มีโอกาสได้แก้ตัวอีก ไม่ว่าจะหนทางไหนๆ เขาก็ต้องไปจากไฮร์ราชอยู่ดี

"ข้าต้องการพลังอีก อาร์เธนิส!!"

ความกดดันกับสถานการณ์ที่ตึงเครียดของการต่อสู้ อลารัคออกคำสั่งแก่ไฮร์ราชโดยที่ไม่สนใจว่าเทมพลาร์หนุ่มอายุน้อยจะชอบหรือไม่ เขาตัดสินใจร้องขอในสิ่งที่เกินกว่าข้อตกลง พลังในตอนนี้มีเพียงพอที่จะสู้ยื้อเวลา แต่มันยังไม่พอที่จะโค่นไฮลอร์ดลงได้ เขารับรู้ถึงกระแสออร่าไซออนิคอันไม่พอใจของอาร์เธนิสกับคำสั่งของเขา

ดวงตาสีฟ้าหรี่ลง อาร์เธนิสเกลียดวิธีการของอลารัคจับใจ เขายืนชั่งใจอยู่ชั่วครู่ มองอลารัคที่เริ่มดูอ่อนแรงลง อีโก้บางอย่างบอกเขาว่ามันชักจะมากเกินไปแล้ว..

"อาร์เธนิส....."

มีโพรทอสตัวอื่นอีกมากมายที่เขาจะหยิบยืมพลังได้ เห็นได้ชัดว่าอลารัคจงใจเรียกร้องจากเขา ดวงตาสีแดงเหลือบขึ้นมองเขาชั่วครู่โดยไม่ละสมาธิจากการโจมตี อาร์เธนิสกระพริบตา ความรู้สึกบางอย่างส่งถึงเขา ความรู้สึกที่เขาไม่เคยได้รับจากทาลดาริมเจ้าเล่ห์ผู้นี้..

..อาร์เธนิสไม่มีทางเลือกอื่น เขาหลับตาลง เปิดให้อลารัคหยิบยืมพลังไซออนิคอย่างไม่เต็มใจนัก ไฮร์ราชอายุน้อยรู้สึกเสื่อมเสียเกียรติกับการเปิดพลังให้อลารัค แต่เขาก็ไม่อยากให้อลารัคพ่ายแพ้....

อลารัคหรี่ตาลง.. เขาสัมผัสได้ถึงพลังของอาร์ทานิสที่หลั่งไหลเข้ามาสู่ร่างของเขาในที่สุด พลังที่เข้มแข็งและเต็มไปด้วยความมุ่งมั่น มาลาชเริ่มเสียหลักจากการโจมตีด้วยพลังที่เพิ่มขึ้นของอลารัค ไซเบลดสีแดงปัดแกว่งด้วยความเร็วที่เพิ่มขึ้นจนไฮลอร์ดเริ่มป้องกันไม่ได้

"ทุ่มพลังมาให้ข้า ทาลดาริม แล้วพวกเจ้าจะได้เป็นไฮบริด!!" การปัดป้องของมาลาชเริ่มเชื่องช้าลง อลารัคผลักเขาใกล้เข้ามาสู่บ่อเพลิงจนเริ่มรู้สึกถึงหลังของเขาที่โดนแผดเผา แม้ทาลดาริมจะให้พลังทั้งหมดแก่เขา ก็ยังยากจะต่อกรกับลำดับหนึ่งผู้เปี่ยมไหวพริบอย่างอลารัค เสียงหยามเหยียดของร่างตรงหน้าดังก้องสู่โสตประสาท..

"โกหกได้น่าไม่อายนะเจ้าน่ะ... "

การต่อสู้ของพวกเขากำลังจะมาถึงจุดสิ้นสุด มาลาชถูกตอนเข้าไปใกล้บ่อเพลิงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ด้วยฝีมือการต่อสู้ของอลารัคที่โดดเด่นกว่าคนอื่นอยู่แล้ว กับพลังที่ได้รับจากไฮร์ราชแห่งเดลาม ในที่สุดมาลาชก็พ่ายแพ้

"เจ้าจะนำพวกเขาลงสู่นรก อลารัค!!" มาลาชเอ่ยขึ้นเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย เขากางบาเรียด้วยพลังไซออนิคสุดท้ายที่เหลืออยู่ เตรียมรับการปลิดชีพในการโจมตีครั้งสุดท้าย อลารัคยิ้มแสยะด้วยดวงตาสีแดงที่ลุกโชนของเขา มือทั้งสองเริ่มชาร์จพลังงานสีแดงครั้งสุดท้ายเพื่อเตรียมปลิดชีพไฮลอร์ดเบื้องหน้า ความรู้สึกปิติยินดีหลั่งไหลอยู่ทั่วร่าง ก่อนที่จะเอ่ยคำพูดสุดท้ายเพื่อบอกลาไฮลอร์ดที่กำลังจะกลายเป็นอดีตในที่สุด

"ท่านพูดถูกแค่อย่างเดียว... ข้าจะนำพวกเขา!!"

ร่างของมาลาชรับการโจมตีครั้งสุดท้าย ร่วงลงสู่บ่อเพลิงลาวา พร้อมกับเสียงโห่ร้องของชาวทาลดาริมที่เขาเคยปกครอง

"จากผลการประลอง ข้าคือไฮลอร์ด จงฟังข้าและอย่าขัดคำสั่งข้า!!!"

\----------------------------------------

ไฮลอร์ด อลารัค...

เมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนหน้า อลารัคพบกับไฮร์ราชสีขาวแห่งเดลามระหว่างทางเดิน อาร์เธนิสดูยินดีและโล่งใจไม่น้อยกับผลการประลองรัคเชียร์นั้น ถึงกับเริ่มตั้งข้อเสนอใหม่กับเขา ซึ่งไฮลอร์ดคนใหม่แห่งทาลดาริมก็รับมันอย่างยินดี อีกไม่นานการประชุมถึงแผนการต่อไปก็จะเริ่มขึ้น เขาไม่มีธุระกงการใดๆ จึงมายืนรออยู่ที่ห้องประชุม มองออกไปด้านนอกหน้าต่าง แสงสีแดงของยานในฟลีตแห่งความตายใต้การนำของเขาส่องสว่างอย่างน่าเกรงขาม นึกถึงเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น ตั้งแต่วันที่เขาตัดสินใจเลิกศรัทธาต่อเอมอน จนถึงวันที่ได้ขึ้นมาเป็นไฮลอร์ด เหมือนเป็นหนทางที่ยาวนาน แต่มันก็มาถึงจุดหมายในที่สุด เขาทำมันสำเร็จ และจากนี้เขาก็จะต่อสู้ร่วมกับอาร์เธนิส ผู้ที่ทำให้เขามายืนอยู่ในจุดนี้ได้ในที่สุด

"แปลกที่เจ้ามารอ ปกติเจ้าคือคนที่ปรากฏตัวเป็นคนสุดท้าย..." เสียงคุ้นเคยทำลายความเงียบจากด้านหลัง อลารัคหันกลับมา ไฮร์ราชสีขาวมีสีหน้าแปลกใจไม่น้อยเมื่อเห็นเขา

"ข้าไม่มีธุระอะไร" อลารัคหรี่ตาเมื่ออาร์เธนิสเดินเข้ามายืนข้างๆเขา

อาร์เธนิสมองออกไปยังฟลีตทาลดาริม "ผู้คนของพวกเจ้าไม่ข้องใจเรื่องของเอมอนหรือ?"

"ก็คงมีบ้าง แต่ที่เหลือไม่มีใครตั้งคำถามหรอก" อลารัคมองใบหน้าที่หล่อเหลาของอาร์เธนิสจากด้านข้าง เทมพลาร์ผู้นี้ นอกจากเรื่องการปกครอง แผนการรบ หรือประชนชนของเขาแล้ว เขาจะพูดเรื่องอื่นไม่เป็นเลยหรืออย่างไรกัน?

อาร์เธนิสเริ่มพูดต่อ ไฮลอร์ดรู้สึกขบขันกับท่าทีที่จริงจังนั้น อย่างไรก็ตาม เขาก็ยังตอบคำถามของอาร์เธนิสอย่างกวนๆต่อไป ถึงกระนั้นไฮร์ราชแห่งเดลามสามารถพูดต่อไปได้โดยไม่ได้หันกลับมามองหน้าเขา บทสนทนาช่างน่าเบื่อเต็มทน แต่ไฮลอร์ดก็ตอบส่งเดชไป...

จนเมื่อได้รับคำตอบที่กวนขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เทมพลาร์อายุน้อยจึงหันหน้ากลับมา

ใบหน้าของอลารัคประกบแนบกับใบหน้าของอาร์เธนิสอย่างไม่ได้ตั้งตัว ไฮร์ราชเบิกตากว้าง แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะได้ถอยหลังออกไป นิ้วมือในเกราะคมยึดต้นแขนเขาไว้ อลารัคส่งผ่านความรู้สึกตามออร่าไซออนิคอย่างง่ายๆ ความรู้สึกที่ทำให้ไฮร์ราชรู้สึกถึงใบหน้าของตนที่เริ่มร้อนผ่าว ดวงตาสีฟ้าเบิกกว้างในขณะที่ดวงตาสีแดงปิดสนิท ให้ความสำคัญกับการส่งผ่านความรู้สึกเบื้องหน้า แรงขืนของอาร์เธนิสค่อยๆลดลง พร้อมๆกับออร่าไซออนิคที่ตอบสนองผ่านผิวหนังที่สัมผัสกันในที่สุด มือของไฮลอร์ดย้ายมาสัมผัสกับแก้มตอบนั้นช้าๆ การตอบสนองของอาร์เธนิสทำให้ผู้นำคนใหม่แห่งทาลดาริมมีความสุขไม่น้อย และเมื่อใบหน้าของทั้งสองแยกกันในที่สุด มือหยาบของอาร์เธนิสเองกลับดึงใบหน้าของเขาเข้ามาสัมผัสอีกครั้ง ความรู้สึกส่งผ่านหากันเมื่อกำแพงอีโก้ที่เคยกั้นมันไว้ถูกทำลายในที่สุด

อลารัคไม่ได้พูดอะไรอีก เขาผละออกจากร่างตรงหน้าอย่างเชื่องช้า เมื่อสัมผัสได้ถึงผู้ร่วมประชุมอื่นที่กำลังเดินเข้ามาใกล้ มือแข็งแรงปล่อยร่างเบื้องหน้าออก ดวงตาของทั้งสองสบกันสนิท อลารัคเดินมานั่งที่โต๊ะประชุมเมื่อคาแรกซ์และวอราซุนเดินเข้ามาถึงห้องประชุมในที่สุด ทิ้งอาร์เธนิสให้ยืนหันหลัง มองออกไปยังบรรยากาศภายนอกในจุดเดิมตามลำพัง

...ไฮร์ราชแห่งเดลามต้องการเวลาที่จะปรับสีหน้าและหัวใจที่เต้นแรงให้กลับเป็นปกติมากกว่าตั้งใจไว้..


End file.
